<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>==> Investigate 413 Brood by Moondragon8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638444">==> Investigate 413 Brood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8'>Moondragon8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Brooding Caverns (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane, Roxy, and Callie visit the Brooding Caverns on Jane's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calliope/Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>==> Investigate 413 Brood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 413 i wrote about kanaya and the brooding caverns bc fun fact: i love her</p><p>[EDIT: it has 4 kudos and 13 hits right now i've been blessed]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog"> </p><p class="jane"> JANE: Hello! </p><p class="rose">ROSE: Oh, hello! Glad to see you found the time.</p><p class="calliope">CALLIOPE: so these are the brooding caverns! :U</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Yes, and I heartell from Kanaya that they’re rather different from the original brooding caverns.</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Yes There Is Far Less Blood For One Thing</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Speak of the beautiful demon seductress!</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Is “Speak Of The Devil” Not The Traditional Human Term</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Yes, but you’re different.</p><p class="rose">ROSE: More beautiful and less evil. </p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Thank You Dear</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: awww u two r adorbs</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: but not as adorbs as these lil wigglers!!!</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: yes thats right I'm talking abt u look at ur little leggies hehehe awwwww</p><p class="jane">JANE: Roxy was very excited about this. </p><p class="calliope">CALLIOPE: roxy watch oUt! the little red one is biting yoU!</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: THEY LOVE MEEEE</p><p class="rose">ROSE: We name one out of every 413 batch Juniey or Janiey. </p><p class="rose">ROSE: I think little Red Bitey here has just won that title. </p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Its Fine Their Teeth Are Not Fully Developed And They Cant Do Much Harm</p><p class="rose">BECA: Miss Kanaya! Miss Rose! </p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Yes What Is It</p><p class="rose">BECA: Lilith is on her phone again!! &gt;:/</p><p class="rose">ROSE: I’ll talk to her later, okay?</p><p class="rose">BECA: Mmgh…</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Beca We've Discussed This</p><p class="rose">BECA: FINE. </p><p class="roxy">ROXY: woah u got humans working here 2?</p><p class="rose">ROSE: Beca’s mother works in the caverns, so Beca tags along.</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: She's Got A Talent With The Grubs We May Hire Her Once Shes Grown Up</p><p class="calliope">CALLIOPE: i thoUght only jadebloods coUld work with grUbs! :U</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Apparently Not</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: We Have Trolls And Humans And Even A Few Carapacians Here</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Its A Much More Friendly Work Environment Then On Alternia</p><p class="rose">ROSE: (There’s some good workplace gossip too.) </p><p class="roxy">ROXY: o?</p><p class="aradia">SHAEYE: leave me and my grubs aloooooone!!!</p><p class="kanaya">MAWUDE: stop yell;ng at me you b;g dumb jerk! ;n;</p><p class="kanaya">LILITH: quIt It you two!</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: Those Three Have Been Ashen Flirting For Weeks Now</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: ohohoho</p><p class="jane">JANE: Callie, why are you photographing me?</p><p class="calliope">CALLIOPE: jUst hold very still…</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: (omega janey theres an ADORABLE GRUB on ur head)</p><p class="jane">JANE: That explains the tickling. </p><p class="calliope">CALLIOPE: a little banana colored gUy!</p><p class="jane">JANE: Oh, so he is!</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: They Actually</p><p class="jane">JANE: Hm?</p><p class="kanaya">KANAYA: We Use Gender Neutral Pronouns For Grubs Until They Are Able To Decide For Themselves</p><p class="jane">JANE: Oh, got it.</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: they r just the cutest &lt;333</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: r u guys still in the no camp on adopting or </p><p class="calliope">CALLIOPE: i still think we shoUld maybe wait for a bit before committing to anything. </p><p class="roxy">ROXY: yeah thats fair</p><p class="roxy">ROXY: (ill be back for u banana baby)</p><p class="calliope">CALLIOPE: banana is a valid troll name. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>